


Transmogrification central

by Valleyofthenerdrose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Morality | Patton Sanders, Dragon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fem Logan Sanders, Genderbending, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kinda, LITERALLY, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders, Patton is baby, Shrinking, Swearing, Tiny Remus Sanders, Transformation, but not a lot, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleyofthenerdrose/pseuds/Valleyofthenerdrose
Summary: After suffering an embarrassing defeat by the hands of the red and white clad prince, the dragon witch curses not only Roman, but the other sides as well.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I enjoy feedback will accept constructive criticism. On with the story.

“That damn prince!”

A swift motion of her hand, the Dragon witch threw down another plate to the hard floor of what she called a kitchen.

The porcelain had shattered on the floor laying down near a pile of similarly scattered shards. She was running out of plates to throw, well the plates that she could afford to, as not only would she not be able to place her food someplace where it has less of a chance to be tainted, but she kept a few special plates with some graphic imagery on the sides that were gifts from the intrusive side of the creativity coin. 

Oh, and the minor hiccup of cleaning up the amount of plate shards. That would be such bothersome work.

Normally after a defeat at the hands of the prince, she would tend to her wounds, hunt for something safely edible, then head back to her lair to vent her frustrations to the echoing of the stone walls.

This time however, the dragon witch’s defeat was more humiliating than most of her previous schemes.

It was supposed to be easy, looting a village for valuables. She had done this several times before and each attempt was successful. Sometimes there were minor inconveniences, such as the lack of any valuables that were actually OF value, but she always made it to her lair a little bit wealthier than before.

It should’ve been easy for the witch, but unfortunately the village she had chosen was one that the red and white clad prince frequently visited during troubling times. He found that parts of that village, more specifically the water fountains and the kindness of the villager figments, gave off a calming effect that flooded over him. 

He just had to have had a bad discussion with his host.

Or maybe, it was his fellow sides who were to be blamed.

If Roman had gotten into a serious fight with one of the others he would’ve definitely gone to the village.

If a side didn’t flap their lips, she would’ve been, as always, a little richer than before.

So really, those sides were to blame.

Doesn’t matter which one caused it, as long as it interfered with her plan (which it has) they all were going to pay.

The dragon witch doesn’t quite keep up with what’s going on in the mind of the host, she was not a facet, she was a metaphysical figment of imagination and therefore unimportant to Thomas. Why watch over someone you couldn’t influence? She was made for the sole purpose of giving Roman something to fight against in his perfect little imaginary realm. 

If Thomas was the problem, she couldn’t do anything about it. But if the others were the problem....

Oh

Oh

This is going to be precious...

Priceless even.

The dragon witch made a path through what could be called her kitchen floor, careful not to damage her bipedal form on the shards of plates, and made her way over to the most important part of her home.

The room of rituals. 

The dragon witch placed her hands on the cauldron in front of her and began to ponder about her newfound plan to enact her vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman had just exited imaginary and entered reality.

He had stopped by his favorite village, once again defeated the dreaded dragon witch, and got a pretty nifty reward for it. 

Just your typical Tuesday.

Even though his initial goal of calming down was completed, and the imagination was lovely, Roman need to spend time in the real world. He had other responsibilities, like making sure Thomas could use his left arm, maintaining Thomas’ passions, and most importantly helping his host with his creative processes.

He placed his scabbard on the hook, leaving it there until the next time he would need his precious sword. Roman then made sure to clean his shoes on the little welcome mat he was given. The other sides did not enjoy it when Roman entered reality and left dirt tracks all over the mindscape.

It wasn’t until he heard his stomach growl, that he realized he was hungry. The prince hadn’t had anything to eat in the realm as he was preoccupied with the village. 

A small snack before he clocked out couldn’t hurt.

Roman opened the door leading into the hallway. No lights were seen underneath the doors, so he assumed everyone was asleep. The red clad prince wondered how long was he in the imagination for. 

The prince made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to check for leftovers, yet again. 

Ever since the Lilypadton/Janus incident, Roman has been trying to avoid both the reptilian rapscallion and the father figure figment. He still showed up with them when summoned by their host, but he rarely talked with them during the discussion. 

So, Roman had began this habit of not eating with the others and getting something to bring up to his room later. More recently Patton had started leaving leftovers from their meals in Tupperware and writing Roman’s name on it. It was a very kind gesture, so much so that Roman was tempted to reconcile with his happy pappy Patton. He had to make a trip to his room anyways, he still has the Tupperware from his Christmas pasta that Patton wants back.

Roman searched for the leftovers, and there they were, leftover pasta in a Tupperware container labeled ‘Roman’. As he was heating up his nightly snack, his mind raced back to a few weeks prior.

Thomas is supposed to be good, that multi python was evil.

Trusting him was only going to lead to trouble. Why doesn’t he understand that?

He was supposed to be his hero, but his host seemed to have moved on from that previous notion.

Roman shook his head, trying not to think about it. He look towards the clock on the wall to distract him. 

It was only 9:30 on the clock. Usually Thomas and the others were up a little later than that. 

“Must be an early night” he muttered to himself.

The microwave beeped and Roman pulled out his warmed meal. He decided to eat in the dining area as it was too messy to bring upstairs, and if he did he was sure to get a scolding from the logical side.

Patton was the dad of the light sides, though sometimes Logan tended to reel them in more than he does. Kind of like a mom.

~For all the times his sword had grazed mine~

Roman was hit with a sudden wooziness around the time he finished his meal. It was strange. He felt dead tired, even though he was full of energy a minute ago. 

‘What was in that pasta?’

He went to quickly put the plat he used in the sink before hurrying up the stairs. 

Moving faster had its way of making you more tired. The prince felt sure that he was going to pass out in the hallway. 

Miraculously, he made it into his room. However before he could he could reach his bed he ended up passing out on the floor a foot away from it.

Roman woke up with stiffer joints than a victim of a Gorgan and a pulsing head. He chalked it up to the fact he fell asleep on the floor instead of his comfy bed. He would’ve stayed asleep for much longer if it were up to him, but his biological clock had other plans for him.

The pulsing in his head grew as he got up. He placed his hand to his forehead. Abrupt he took his hand off as he realized something was very wrong. Part of his face felt...scaly.

Roman was wide awake now.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s this? What’s this?”

Roman was confused and terrified. Had he become Deceit? Had he swap with him?

Roman bolted up from the floor and dashed towards the nearest mirror. 

Despite what people might think about Roman, he didn’t have a single mirror in his room. The mirror he usually serenaded himself in was in the bathroom, much to the annoyance of the other sides.

Once in the bathroom, he stared in shock at what he saw. 

He was still himself(Thankfully, he didn’t want to be anyone else right now), but what shocked him was the newly acquired scales on the right side of his face. They were less similar to Deceit’s scales and closer in shape to those of a certain witch. The scales were a light red, with hints of mint, which honestly made Roman think of strawberries. The most shocking however was the white dragon horn sticking out from the side of his head.

Roman wanted to scream several things.

‘How did this happen?!’

‘Why did this happen to me?!’

‘What the FUCK was in that pasta?!’

But all he could stammer out at his reflection was

“Wh-ho-at why hap-pa?!”

Roman traced his scales yet again. He knew that this Shadow man like magic must’ve been the work of his archenemy, or at least his imaginary archenemy. He had faced her magical wrath before, having became a walking magnet for a week because of it. Transforming his body, however, that was new.

Transforming? Of course. How could he forgot? He could shape-shift!

Roman smiled as he thought of his easy solution. He focused on his normal self, no scales, no horn, and attempted to shift.

He looked in the looking glass. The reflection did not change.

He tried again, convinced that he wasn’t focused enough.

This continued for another three minutes of trying before Roman conceded that his appearance was there to stay. 

The dragon witch clearly had though this through. He wasn’t able to shift back. The curse definitely needs to be broken. The prince would go on another adventure in the imagination to the dragon witches lair, have her reverse the curse, and be back in mindscape before lunch. Nobody would even notice hi-

“Roman?”

Shit!

Not only had he forgot to lock the door, but he had forgotten to close the door in the first place. Now one of the others had seen him.

Great, they must think that he was going through a Lilypadton thing. That the prince was going to turn into the giant monster. Roman turned around to face the other side. 

What the prince was not expecting, was seeing a groggy woman with similar attributes to the logical side.


	4. Chapter 4

“Roman?” 

Logan was caught off guard by the sound of his own voice briefly, but kept his focus on the prince who didn’t even bother to close the bathroom door. 

Roman turned towards him and gave quite the shock to the logical side. Even though his view was obstructed by his bangs. In return, the prince gave a look just as confused as Logan felt shocked. 

Roman quickly gained his composure and replied. Though, it was not at the the expected greeting or “I can explain” responses.

“Ah, fair maiden, don’t be alarmed, this is the mindscape, we will get you back to the imagination.” The logical side gave the prince an odd look. Roman continued speaking now gesturing towards his scaled half of his face. “As for me. This is merely a sinister curse, I will be back to my normal self soon enough.”

“Fair Maiden? Roman, I believe you may have, what they call, a figurative screw loose.”

The now half dragon yet again stared at him though now it was more of shock than of confusion.

“Wait..Logan?”

“Yes, that is who I am. I am surprised that you have mistook me for something else entirely this early in the day.”

His own voice continued sounding ‘off’. He made an attempt to clear his throat, however it didn’t sound has though mucus was in there.

Roman’s eyes darted vertically across Logan’s form. He couldn’t help but feel(listen to him, “feel”) a little concerned. 

Was he not presentable? He did in fact wake up not too long ago.

After what felt like an eternity of staring at each other, the prince finally spoke up.

“Um...Specs?” Roman gestured to the mirror. “You might wanna-“

Logan didn’t need to hear the rest. He walked over from the doorway into the bathroom. He turned his head, towards the mirror. His reflection now revealing why he was called ‘Fair maiden’.

Like Roman, the logical side went through quite a change. Instead of his normal self being reflected it was a woman with longer hair shorter than shoulder length, and longer bangs that were in the way of Logan’s eyes. He looked down at his own body and saw the same feminine features as the reflection. 

Well, explains quite a bit.

Especially the difference in voice, if he hadn’t been so stupefied, he probably would’ve realized it earlier.

Logan hastily opened the cabinet drawers in search of something. 

Roman looked on. Having no such luck, the logical side looked back to him.

“Roman, do you happen to have-“

“-A pair of scissors?” Roman cut Logan off. Now holding a pair of black and red scissors, that were summoned(At least that about still worked). Logan shook his head.

“I was going to ask you for a hair tie, given that both of us struggle with even length cutting, it wouldn’t be very sensible to cut it.”

“Eh, fair enough.” Roman had replaced the pair of scissors with a tie, which he then handed over to Logan, who then put the new found bangs and length of his hair in a tight bun.

Now that the obstruction of his vision was settled, he could now focus on the more important issue at hand.

“You were messing with the Dragon witch again, weren’t you? Didn’t you learn anything from the magnet incident?”

“I learned that it only took a kitchen magnet to hold me back!” Logan rolled his eyes at the statement.

“She usually only puts a curse on me, she must be super pissed if she also cursed you.”

“There’s another issue, why would I get cursed as well? I don’t usually participate in your escapades, not to mention I was not with you on your more recent encounters with her.”

“Hold on a second, teach. If you got cursed, does that mean the others-“

Almost as if on cue, two loud wails from the bedrooms were heard. Both very young wails, one of which definitely sounded like it belonged to an infant. 

Logan gave an exasperated look as if saying ‘That answers that’. 

“Holy shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

Logan and Roman had separated from each other to investigate both young cries. It was decided that Roman would check on the wail that sounded older. Lucky prince.

Leaving the logical side on the lookout for a crying infant.

He was not looking forward to this right now..

After quick analysis of the rooms, Logan had determined that the infantile screams had come from the father figure figment’s room. The side took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room.

Logan wasn’t too surprised at the lump of clothes on the bed, nor the dainty, pudgy infant drowning in them and balling his eyes out. 

It wasn’t surprising, but it left him confused on what to do. 

With rapid efficiency, he had decided to coincidently attempt the ‘Patton approach’. 

First order of business, put the child at ease.

The logical side made his way over to the babe and sat on the side of the bed. He should be close to the child in order for the situation to improve.

“Patton.” Logan spoke softer than he normally would. The baby looked towards him, eyes confused and still full of tears. 

That acknowledgment of his name had fully confirmed that the infant was indeed the father figure figment.

Slowly, Logan made a motion to move Patton and his oversized shirt into his arms, however this did not go over so well with baby Pat. His wails had grown in volume, leading Logan to place him back on the bed.

Baby Patton may have recognized his name, but must not have recognized Logan.

Of course, his new biology.

A form of stranger anxiety was something he hadn’t expected , then again he hadn’t expected to pass out at his desk the night previous, and find himself with two X chromosomes.

The logical side slowly moved away from the babe, and lowered himself to the floor. 

He couldn’t blame Patton, Logan didn’t even recognize himself in his own body. Though he was curious if he would recognize anyone or if Roman’s appearance would make him unrecognizable to the infant if he did.

He briefly wondered if the prince was having much better luck, with the other wail. 

Logan had interrupted his own train of thought, as he noticed that the wails have dramatically quieted down.

Getting off of the floor, and turning his body he saw something ‘too precious to process’.

Janus was apparently on the bed with baby Pat, who now was swaddled in his oversized cat hoodie. He held the child close to him as he calmed him down with soft motions.

The side must’ve entered the room while he was in his figurative train of thought.

Patton didn’t seem to have any sort of stranger anxiety over Janus, so he was at least familiar with the other sides. 

Speaking of the deceptive side, he actually appeared to be somewhat normal. He didn’t look physically different like Roman and himself. Logan was curious, but focused his attention back towards the babe.

Patton’s cries had decreased to whimpering, before they finally stopped. From what Logan could tell, his tears had made him very weary, as Pat fell asleep on Janus’ chest not long after stopping.

Janus turned his head towards Logan and gave him a confused glance.

“Dragon witch.” The logical side spoke as if replying to an unasked question.

Janus gave a nod, before turning his attention towards the bundle.

“You must’ve also heard the crying. I didn’t expect you to be good with young children.”

The scaled side gave no verbal response yet again. This was only spiking Logan’s curiosity.

“Roman believes that the others may have been cursed as well.” The side gestures towards the same bundle. “Given that Patton has become significantly younger, and I-“ Logan took a brief pause looking down at himself. “appear differently, his hypothesis seems to be correct.”

The logical side had gotten another nod as a response. 

“Janus, is something the matter? Normally you usually answer with some sort of verbal response.”

Janus looked back at him, before hesitantly opening his mouth as wide as possible, revealing something shiny.

The side’s curse was a white, lustrous, metallic tongue. 

Logan stood there in awe at the sight. He wasn’t sure how much it weighed, but it must be heavy enough to impair the snake’s ability to communicate.

The deceptive side closed his mouth again. He had made the motion to get up from the bed, making sure not to disturb the young one from his slumber.

Both sides began to exit the father figure’s room and into the hallway. 

“You seem to be relatively calm about this, I will admit I was in a state of slight unease.”

Janus raised his eyebrow at him. 

Logan sighed, he greatly disliked when he was forced to show his true feelings. “I’m still in a state of great confusion, panic, and conflict. I must say, however, that I am fascinated at the sight of you tongue.”

The snake looked away. Not wanting to continue the conversation of his curse. Logan wanted to say more but both he and Janus were caught off guard by screaming. He had briefly forgotten about the other one. 

The bundle started stirring from the noise. Janus rubbed circles into the young one’s back trying to soothe him. 

All of a sudden, Logan was met with a child that had bumped into his leg.

“Get back here, Ruby Gloom!” By the sound of that. It seemed as though Roman was currently chasing after the boy.

On look at the child’s oh so familiar hoodie and eyeshadow and Logan knew exactly who this was.

“Greetings Virgil.”

It was clear that the child was examining him closely, looking and trying to figure out who Logan was. The child then stopped and let out a soft. “L?”


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil was not having a good morning. Waking up on the floor after falling out of bed is never a good start. Neither is finding out that you have shrunk in your sleep. 

He had come to that conclusion after noticing everything was bigger than it should be and witnessing that his clothes were now oversized. The sight had caused him to scream in fright.  
Not long after footsteps were heard and his door knob was turning. 

Virgil rushed into his closet hoping that the mystery side wouldn’t notice him. Closing the door just as his bedroom one was opening.

He didn’t want any side to see him, not like this. The small side had curled in on himself as he tried to calm himself down.

‘4 seconds, 8 seconds, 7 seconds. 4 seconds, 8 seconds, 7 seconds, 4 seconds, 8 sec-‘

Virgil stopped midway due to the sound of his closet door opening.

“Virgil?”

He unfolded his body and turned his attention to who called his name. Virgil froze in fear at the sight of a half side half dragon...thing. It had found him. 

He let out another scream, this one making the dragon-thing lose his guard and shocking him.

Virgil didn’t hesitate to use his instincts. He stood up swiftly punched the half dragon in the gut, making him hold his stomach. The anxious one then made a run for the bedroom door. 

The side dashed out his room and would’ve gone farther if he hadn’t bumped into someone’s leg.

He could hear the dragon thing yell “Get back here, Ruby Gloom!”. Suddenly the Image of a prince came through his head. Princey was the only one who gave Virgil nicknames like that.

Wait....was that thing actually Roman? 

Was he actually just there checking up on him? 

Did he just punched the prince?

What had happened to them?

His thoughts were brought to a halt when the side he bumped into spoke to him.

“Greetings Virgil.” 

That voice did not sound familiar in pitch and tone but the delivery was somewhat similar to another side.

He looked up and noticed the woman he bumped into. That was surprising, to the best of his knowledge there weren't any sides that are or identified as female. 

Virgil looked took a closer look. He took note of the glasses, the polo with a brain logo, and most importantly, the dreaded necktie. 

He looked up to the other and asked softly.

“L?”

The other nodded.”Indeed. This is a very disconcerting situation we have ourselves in. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Disconcerting wasn’t the word Virgil would use. The word terrifying was closer to what he thought of the situation. 

Footsteps from behind had approached the young side. He had been found.

Virgil moved behind Logan, hoping that he would block Roman from him. 

“Did you have to go and do that Dreary Jones?!”

Roman was greeted with the universal signal for hush. Much to the prince’s dismay. 

“What?! What could be so important that you won’t listen to what I am saying?!”

A whimper had made its way into the air causing some tense expressions from everyone in the room. Roman had finally noticed the deceptive side and the bundle he was holding. The half dragon was put into a panic as he realized that what Deceit was carrying was a baby. 

A baby that was about to cry because of him.

“Oh no! No no no! Don’t cry!”

The plea fell on deaf ears as the infant let out a loud wail. Upset at the loud noise from the royal.

Virgil couldn’t see very well, but he did hear a couple ‘thwaps’ and could make out two handprints on the dragon prince’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman was rubbing the normal side of his face. He did not expect Logan to have slapped him as hard as he did. 

Another thing to add to one of the worst days of his existence so far. As if being in the same room as that rapscallion wasn’t enough.

To be fair, that’s kinda what he gets for waking up a sleeping baby.

Speaking of said babe, the infant was currently wailing his lungs out. Deceit continued to try and soothe the little one while Logan was explaining something to Virgil who seemed a little on the edge due to the sudden waterworks.

Roman had listened in and tried to make out what they were saying over the crying.

“So” The small anxious side looked towards the crying bundle. “that’s Patton?”. The logical side nodded at the child.

Wait, the baby is Patton? The happy pappy father figure was now the youngest side in the mindscape. That was a strange thought. 

Roman turned his head back towards the still bawling baby Pat and his stressed carrier, who made the motion to bring the child closer. Honestly, if the situation were different than he’d laugh at the look on the slithering snake’s face.

The deceptive side had calmed Patton down but not enough to stop the crying entirely. He had started to whimper and the flow of tears continued streaming down his cheeks.

Logan had put a hold on his conversation with Virgil and gave his attention to examine Patton. Baby Pat still seemed a little distressed, different than the distress from before, but distressed nonetheless. Patton might need more than affection to be pacified this time around.

Pacified....Pacify...Pacifi-

Lightbulb.

“Roman, I need you to summon a soother.”

The fanciful side looked towards Logan in sight confusion “A....soother?”. 

“Yes, since you did not heed my warning about keeping quiet, therefore upsetting a tired infant, I had figured that you would help somewhat in the calming of said infant.”

“I will help, but what in the pecking peacocks of Hera is a soother?”

The logical side expression changed to one of annoyance, melding in with the Thomosphere atmosphere. He did not want to explain something so simple and basic, especially not now of all times, but it looks like he must have to. 

“A soother. A rubber object usually made from silicon which has the sole purpose of going into a young child’s mouth. It’s general knowledge, Roman!” The side attempted to explain as collected as possible, but Logan’s delivery ended up dripping with the frustration and stress that he was failing to keep in check.

The other sides looked stunned at Logan’s taut output. It wasn’t common for Logan to strongly express, unless utterly angered, or having a jar of Crofters, and even then it was really hard to pick up any hint of emotion that the side was expressing verbally, unless it was a ‘FALSEHOOD’. Though this time, It seemed as if something in Logan opened up. The others could feel the intensity in Logan’s voice. Said side, also looked taken aback by himself.

Logan took a second to regain his composure. He cleared his throat and adjusted both his tie and glasses. “I’m...I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was.”

The hallway had gone mostly quiet, aside from the whimpering of baby Pat. Virgil has decided to break the awkward silence. “Did you mean a pacifier, Lo?”

“Oh, is that the more common term?”

Logan received a nod from the child. The side yet again looked at Roman. 

“Roman-“

“No need to repeat yourself, teach. I understand”.

Roman had thrown something in his direction. Logan had caught it before it hit the floor. 

He opened his hands to reveal the rubber sooth-...err pacifier. It wasn’t too different from the traditional one people often associated with, a different plastic in front of the rubber, a single solid color, and the print of an animal. The pacifier was blue, and, fittingly enough, the little print was of a tiny frog.

The teacher moved closer towards the moral side, trying his best not to cause more distress. Logan gently placed the pacifier into Patton’s mouth. Thankfully, he hadn’t reacted in a negative way and welcomed the object. 

The other child in the room had let out a sigh of relief. 

The dragon prince gazed at Patton, whose tears were being wiped away by Deceit. He still couldn’t believe that this baby was the same person who would take care of them when they were sick, who would be there to give hugs to them when they were feeling down, who always made sure that they knew how much they were loved, the side who was their father. 

Patton was there for them in their time of need. Now that padre is defenseless on his own, it was time for them to be there for him. Roman couldn’t speak for the others but he knew that they probably would too. They would all help out with the tiny side.

‘The smaller they are, the easier they break.’

Roman shuttered at that idea. He wasn’t thinking about that until just now. Which led to another thought. Well, two thoughts.

‘Why did Remus make that come to mind?’ and more importantly ‘Where was Remus?’

“Down here Dragon Bitch!”

The prince looked down toward his feet. He was met with Remus who was now barely taller than his ankle.

“Whattup!”

Roman put a hand up to his head.

It just had to get worse...


	8. Chapter 8

“That’s more like it!”

The dainty duke was finally off of the floor and now on his brother’s shoulder. All it took was some yelling and summoning a toothpick to poke the prince’s ankles. 

His brother, on the other hand, was not at all happy with this arrangement. He sent a glare in Remus’ direction. “Now that you’ve gotten what you wanted, care to tell us why you are in our presence?”

“You think I would ignore a couple of blood curdling screams without seeing if any bones were sticking out of someone’s skin? I would miss out on that fun!”

The other sides looked a bit disturbed, with Roman and Virgil giving a shutter. Only Remus would get excited over something like that.

The emo child’s eyes were now narrowed at the duke. “Gee, thanks. More images to keep me up at night.”

“You’re welcome, child’s play.” The other cheerfully remarked. He then turned his attention towards the teacher. 

“Hey dork, last time I saw you, you didn’t have those double ‘B’s.”

Logan looked down at himself, unsure if he should feel self conscious or not. 

“With your intake of the vitamin ‘B’s, I’m guessing you're lacking your vitamin ‘D’.”

The teacher turned his head away from Remus.

“That......probably is correct.” Logan mumbled, mostly to himself.

The prince spoke, yet again. “Well it seems like the curse has turned you into the little bug you truly are.” 

“Yeah, it’s great. I can fit into so many holes and cracks right now.”

Virgil yet again shuttered and Janus shook his head to try to rid the new image in his mind. 

The vigilant emo glared at the duke. “Bug isn’t the word I’d use. He’s a motherfuc-“ 

He was stopped by the quieting hand of Logan. The logical side gave a stern look to the child and gestured towards the pacified Patton in Janus’ arms. Virgil got the idea, no swearing around bouncing baby Pat. 

The duke finally took notice of the bundle in the snake’s. “Whatcha got there, snakey? Smuggling a man eating capybara or is that thing your breakfast?”

The duke laughed at his own quip. However, as usual, he was greeted with an eye roll. The side of deception was not amused. It was too early to be in the same room as Remus and he really didn’t have the energy. Now that breakfast was mentioned, it would probably be best if someone got started on that.

So, without warning, Janus readjusted the bundle in his hold, and started walking away. 

“Deee, It was just a joke!” 

Janus ignored the tiny duke and made his way down the stairs. 

“Deceit, come on!” 

The very second Remus finished his sentence, the deceptive side was already on the lower level.

“That was....unexpected”

“You can say that again Estlogen.”

Roman was not going to lie, that was actually a very decent pun that came from his brother, and it seemed to annoy Logan. It was a win either way.


	9. Chapter 9

Janus will admit that the way he left the light sides and Remus was not the most refined way of doing it. He could’ve tried to gesture towards the stairs to someone, but it might’ve raised more questions towards anyone other than Logan. 

So he was now in the kitchen, alone. Well not completely alone, he took baby Pat with him. Which was fine, he didn’t mind Patton’s company when he was normal, and children weren’t necessarily a deal breaker. 

So it was just him and Patton. 

Janus shifted the moral side in his hold before setting him on the counter. He gave him a pat on the head before turning towards the coffee brewer on the counter adjacent to him. 

He had set his mind on making something simple, Eggs and toast. Though, Thomas had recently cooked more, he was not at all close to being a master with the stove, nor were most of the aspects of his personality. 

As Janus reached to pour water in the coffee brewer, he heard an unfamiliar wine coming from a very familiar person. The deceptive side turned his head back towards Patton. He wasn’t crying(thank god) but he was noticeably upset. Apparently, Patton was not happy with being left on the counter alone. Pat raised his arms in a grabby motion and not a second later, Janus had the side in hand yet again.

Cooking with two arms wasn’t going to work well with the moral side in hand, so Janus would have to summon another set of arms. Better that than to have him cry again.  
~~  
Breakfast so far was coming along smoothly. Janus managed to start the eggs with Patton in one set of arms and his other set doing the actual cooking. He was surprised that none of the others had came down stairs yet. 

Janus made the motion to adjust Patton in his grip. The adjustment was a bit more bouncy than the times before. The moral side gave a little giggle through his pacifier. 

‘You liked that, didn’t you?’ He thought as he looked towards Patton. The deceptive side had a glint of mischief in his human eye.

Perhaps he could amuse the little tadpole. Janus moved a hand towards Patton’s upper back. He than started to prod with his fingers. 

It wasn’t long until Janus was full on tickling the laughing babe. He only stopped when he noticed someone else in the room. 

“So this is what you were doing with our young ribbiter, eh Dr. Lies.” It was Roman, why did it have to be Roman. He could feel the radiation of the prince’s smirk. At least it wasn’t Remus, he still wasn’t awake enough for him.

Janus turned his attention back towards the pan, making sure his arms did cook it right while he was preoccupied. 

“What’s this, now I’m the one getting the silent treatment?” 

He could tell that the prince was walking towards him due to the sound of his footsteps.

The deceptive side kept his gaze on the eggs, which seemed to be a little over cooked but not to the point of being full on burnt. 

“Seriously Deceit, not even a flattering remark?” Roman sounded even more annoyed at being ignored. “Are you even listening?!”

The coffee brewer made a beeping noise which gained Janus’ attention. 

Fucking Finally.

Janus turned off the stove and readjusted Patton with a little bounce while he used his arms to grab a couple mugs from the cupboard. 

Grabbing the pot, he poured a cup for himself and wanted to down it all at once without letting it cool but a couple sips at a time would have the same effect.

The side quickly took a sip from the mug. Once the liquid was in his mouth, he was somewhat tempted to spit it out. 

The blend didn’t have any taste to it, unlike it would on any other day, but the heat was still very active in his mouth, making it an uncomfortably hot, flavorless, liquid. 

His new tongue did not have the benefit of any amount of tastebuds. 

Janus went against his gag reflex and forced himself to swallow the beverage. 

How grim.

The prince was able to notice a slight glint and metallic sheen inside the snake’s mouth as he took a breath. 

“So, a silver tongue for a slippery silvery snake. Seems like a swell sorcerous spell to me.”

The snake gave a glare before forcing another sip of his coffee into his system.

Not only did the blend taste fowl, so did the prince’s alliteration.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have finished this chapter. It took me awhile but I did it. Apologies for making you wait so long.

Roman couldn’t help but smirk to himself. Looks like Deceit didn’t cheat the curse, but he wouldn’t be able to tell his lies or flatter anyone in order to get what he wants.

‘Karma is a bitchy lady, isn’t she?’ He mused to himself as he watched the snake forcing himself to finish the cup he brewed, his disgust very much visible on his face.

As much as he enjoys watching Deceit, he still needed to come up with a game plan. He would need to enter the imagination and trek full speed to get to the dragon witch’s lair and confront her. However, the dragon witch’s lair was located near the cross roads, a pain to deal with on a normal day but on a day like this it was sure to be a pain in the a-

Princey was snapped out of his thoughts by an familiar unfamiliar voice.

“Roman.” 

Logan was raising his voice, that can't be good.

The teacher made his way down the stairs, holding the demure duke by his outfit and struggling to move with the young anxious side now shaking and figuratively glued to his leg.

Eh, so it’s not that bad.

“You should know better than to leave Remus alone with Virgil. Especially in the predicament we’re in.”

“Oh, what in Selene’s stars did he say to him?”

“Surprisingly, none of the intrusiveness we’re familiar with, he just brought up the death of the fictional Mufasa.”

“Ah, no one is truly over the mourning of the great king.”

“Then he made it worse by spouting nonsense about hurricanes, now He’s-“

Roman didn’t hear the last part. He blanked out as the game plan came back into his mind. At a quick way through the cross roads was the one of the most important things needed, otherwise it would throw a wrench into the ‘move with haste’ part of the plan. 

“Princey!” 

Well, that brought the train of thought to a screeching halt. Back to reality, where the gravity of Logan’s situation was something he almost forgot about and probably would be forgotten if the emo child didn’t get his attention.

“Sorry, what?”

“You were just....standing there, with a weird look on your face.”

“Oh, right...so what was your problem?”

Logan was not amused, “You didn’t listen to anything I said, why am I not surprised?” The teacher took a breath before continuing.

“Rhetorical question aside, I was telling you the problem I’m experiencing.”

“Something with Remus, right?”

“Actually, it’s more of a Virgil problem. Mainly the fact, that he has clung to my leg!”

Roman was confused. “And that’s a problem because?”

“It’s a problem because he is quite literally stuck to it. I’ve made attempts but they have failed.”

“I can’t let go, I’ve tried, but my body won’t let me!” Said leg child had tried to move his arms away but to no avail.

Roman tried not to laugh, but failed when he let out a little snort. 

“Have you tried a spatula?”


End file.
